


Love is a Battlefield

by Shiina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina/pseuds/Shiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina drabble. Hinata doesn't realize they were on a date and things get... awkward.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kageyama was entirely too close. Scarily intent eyes narrowed in on his face and all the air in the room vanished. Hinata had previously thought that he'd witnessed all of Kageyama's terrifying faces, but this one was new to him and it came with a new feature; he couldn't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

Suddenly Kageyama was entirely too close. Scarily intent eyes narrowed in on his face and all the air in the room vanished. Hinata had previously thought that he'd witnessed all of Kageyama's terrifying faces, but this one was new to him and it came with a new feature; _he couldn't breathe_. He was suffocating and Kageyama was the culprit! He attempted to move but his efforts were for naught as Kageyama had a hold of him. It was all part of his plan, Hinata thought. They would go out just the two of them, and then Kageyama would catch him off guard when they were alone to finish him off. Hinata was genuinely heartbroken that Kageyama had finally had enough of him, and even further saddened by the fact that he'd settled on the thought of killing him of all things. He couldn't even think of what he did to set him off either. Was it the comment he made a few minutes earlier about the creepy smile Kageyama made at the cat they had passed on the way back to the gym? Or the joke at practice where he imitated his signature grumpy face? He didn't mean it, he was only kidding like they usually did. " _This isn't fair--!_ " He thought, starting to tear up, " _I wasn't even ready..._ " He internally pondered why Kageyama felt the need to ambush him like this. After all their competitions and rivalries, he couldn't at least have a fair fight? The betrayal almost hurt more than his strained lungs.  
  
Convinced that he was dying and trapped by the larger boy, Hinata decided his only option was to fight back. He pushed this time with his face, attempting to headbutt Kageyama, but since their heads weren't aligned all he accomplished was intensifying the feeling of suffocation. The next moment Kageyama's hand was on his jaw and moving downward. Hinata panicked, convinced that the taller boy had caught onto his attempt to escape and was now going in for the kill. Kageyama's hand was drifting towards his neck and he was pushing back against Hinata harder now, pinning him tighter. " _He's trying to choke me! Suffocation isn't enough?!_ " Hinata thought in complete hysterics.  
  
It was then that he gained a moment of clarity; he remembered that he could breathe through his nose. Now it was time to escape. He couldn't move forward and both his sides were blocked. The only option was down. With height on his side and the power of agility under his belt, he was ready. Hinata inhaled through his nose as deeply as possible and in one fell swoop, pulled his body downward as hard as he could, causing the taller boy to slam his face into the locker that was once where he stood. Hinata took advantage of the movement and somersaulted in between Kageyama's legs to get away, swiftly turning around and assuming a fighting position, ready to karate-chop anyone that got too close. He couldn't help but feel strange as whenever there was conflict, he would usually hide behind the boy that was at this very moment, his enemy.  
  
"OW!" Kageyama yelled, pain blending with confusion as he took a step back and turned around.  
  
"D-don't come any closer!!" Hinata waved his hands around awkwardly, trying to signify that he was willing to resort to violence even though he was obviously scared. His voice was less composed than he would have liked but he hoped his expression would be warning enough.  
  
"What?" He rubbed his now throbbing forehead and nose, trying to understand what exactly just happened.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around hoping someone else had seen them and would confirm his accusation.  
  
Kageyama looked shocked for only a moment before embarrassment and anger filled him. "I did not!" He rebutted, running a hand through his hair and across his pained forehead.  
  
"Y-yes you did!" Hinata accused, hurt audible in his voice. "You were suffocating me a-a-and then you tried to choke me!" He tried to recall the event, but failed to remember the taller boy actually getting to choke him, causing a confused but resolute expression to play across his face as he adjusted his fighting stance.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T, DUMBASS! I--" Kageyama froze causing Hinata to eye him warily, ready to attack at any second. "...I was-- trying to.. ki... y..u..." He trailed off, the last bits of the sentence mumbled too unintelligibly to make out.  
  
"H-huh? Ki? KILL? SEE I KNEW--"  
  
" _KISS!_ " Kageyama retaliated, covering his face with his hands as his voice echoed off the walls of the locker room. His ears grew red hot as the humiliation sunk in.  
  
"Ki.. ss..?" Hinata's arms fell to his sides as the word registered in his mind. His face turned a brilliant shade of crimson as his eyes widened in horror; he'd made a huge miscalculation and now Kageyama was really going to kill him. They both stood there in complete silence, neither one wanting to make eye contact and both fearing that if they did, they would have to acknowledge the situation.  
  
Kageyama was the first one to speak as there was no way Hinata was going to say anything while he was positive that no matter what came out of his mouth, it was sure to worsen things and likely to significantly reduce his lifespan.  
  
"I thought we were.. I was, trying to kiss you..." He said still visibly embarrassed as he sat down on one of the benches. "Obviously not very well if you thought I was trying to kill you.." Hinata couldn't recall a time when he had ever heard him sound like this. His words that were usually filled with irritation and competitiveness were now tainted by sadness and regret and Hinata could feel it. It was the kind of pain that that you feel when you see your mom cry or when your pet gets hurt. A malleable and strong feeling that makes you almost sick to your stomach because you know you cant fix it right away.  
  
Hinata's face contorted into and odd mix of nausea and and pain as he clenched his stomach, imitating all the times he got sick before a big game. Kageyama looked over at the noticeably uncomfortable boy, signing abruptly upon seeing his face.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to get sick over the idea." He said, attempting to use irritation to mask his misery. "Sorry I'm so gross to you..."  
  
Hinata regained his deer-in-the-headlights expression as he realized what he looked like. "N-no!" He muttered in an effort to explain. "I'm not-- I just- I don't feel good."  
  
"Obviously.." Kageyama agreed to his dismay and leaned down to rest his face in his hands.  
  
"Nooo..." Hinata wanted to cry. Why did he have to be so flustered? "You're not gross! I-I was--" God, how could he fix this without sounding ridiculous? "I got sick because you got sad, and it reminded me of when I accidentally stepped on my cat and at first she was mad at me but then she got scared and sad that I hurt her, but I didn't mean to y'know? And then she wouldn't let me near her because she was afraid of me so I couldn't make it better." Kageyama sighed. "W-what I mean is, it didn't feel good to see you like that since I never _have_ seen you that way before, and knowing that I caused it..." Hinata awkwardly toyed with the hem of his shirt, looking like a little boy that just got scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar. "...Please don't hate me.."  
  
Kageyama wanted to ignore the woeful puppy look that Hinata had going on because he wasn't ready to talk yet, but as per usual he couldn't help but give in. "Ugh it's fine, you don't have to look like an abused puppy. You're making _me_ feel like the guilty one."  
  
If there was one thing Hinata was good at it was going from zero to sixty in a nanosecond with just about everything, and his feelings were no exception. The bright and bouncy air he always wore came flooding back as he bounded over to Kageyama, surprising him by throwing his arms around his neck in releif.  
  
"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT MAD!" He wailed as happy tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the taller boy's neck.  
  
"A-ah ok! Stop, you're getting me all wet!" Kageyama pushed the soggy face away from him reluctantly. "Gross."  
  
"Sorry.." Hinata wiped his face on his sleeves before taking a step back. "So..." Silence filled the room again and all at once it got awkward, as neither of them were now upset and the only thing left to discuss was the 'kiss'.  
  
Kageyama cleared his throat, desperately trying to think of something to say. "Um-"  
  
"Should we try again?" The words were blurted out before Hinata even knew he was speaking and the ever popular wide-eyed look donned his face again. "O-only if you want to of course!"  
  
Completely bewildered, Kageyama tried to cover up the noticeable excitement that enveloped his face with feigned annoyance. "Not after your face was just all gross with snot, idiot."  
  
"Oh.." The smaller boy frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to figure out another way to fix things. Then without warning he felt like he was falling forwards. "Woa--"  
  
Their lips met as Kageyama pulled him in swiftly by his collar, making sure to keep it short and sweet. When Hinata pulled back and looked up at his friend expecting to see disgust and instead being met with a genuinely fond smile, he couldn't help but beam as he leaned back in.  
  
He didn't feel like he was suffocating this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hinata would be completely oblivious to a lot of things, dates and attempted kisses being some of them. I really liked writing them, hopefully I can do some more cute stuff for these dweebs soon~


End file.
